A Crows Kiss
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Celinia never had the perfect life. Abandoned by family years ago, a true love shattered by the darkness, and the curse that plagues her, she comes to the Phantomhive manor to escape her secrets. But within these walls she hides even more secrets and the look of a Butler will attract her to darkness


Celinia never had the perfect life. Abandoned by family years ago, a true love shattered by the darkness, and the curse that plagues her, she comes to the Phantomhive manor to escape her secrets. But within these walls she hides even more secrets

Prologue

I sighed at the very thought of moving into a whole new house. God only knows how many times I had been passed from one family member to another. Now I would be coming to stay in a place that I didn't know all that well. I was scared, but excited that this might be an extended stay. I looked at the letter in my hands one more time. The decorative writing of my name scrawled on the front, the Phantomhive seal on the back.

Miss Celinia Darling,

It is with great joy that I welcome you to join us at the Phantomhive manor. Your skills as aa nanny, maid, teacher, and soldier makes you more than a valuable candidate for the position. The young master Phantomhive was impressed the skills that you are possess and asked that I write you letter for the job opportunity. Enclosed is a train ticket to get you to London, and there you will be picked up by one of the cooks of the manor. Who will escort you here to the best of his abilities. If you will be needing anything at all, please feel free to ask me as I am at your service until you arrive.

Sincerely,

Sebastian Michaels

Head butler of the Phantomhive estate

My grip tightened on the letter as the trains whistle blew and it slowed to a stop at the train Station. I grabbed my baggage that I carried with me and stepped off onto the platform. I was told that I would be meeting a cook of the manor. As far as I could tell I couldn't see anyone. I looked around "great, just my luck, I have either arrived earlier than I thought or my ride has not shown up." I muttered. I hung my head in annoyance suddenly, a loud Geordie accent greeted me. "Ey miss! You Miss darlin'?!"

I turned to see a tall thin man with blonde hair in a cooks outfit standing there. Je rubbed the back of his head and smiled. The cigarette hanging off his mouth dropped ash. I rolled my eyes and nodded "please tell me that you're Bard?" I said half hoping I was wrong

"That's me. Sebastian tol me to come and get ya e did. Runnin a lil behin as you can tell." He said with a booming laugh, only increasing my headache, I could see why I was hired "well you are here now, that's all that matters." I replied politely. "Which carriage are we taking? I will grab my bags."

"No miss! Sebastian told me to take care of you to the best of my abilities, I plan on doin so.

"Well, I am doomed." I thought "they are over there, they are all my teaching supplies and my clothes."

He helped me into a large dark carriage and loaded my three large trunks of clothing and teaching supplies…I may have over done it…but it was worth it. As we rode down the road I leaned out the wi dow "Barx? What is it like working dor the earl of Phantomhive?'

"oh e's an excellent employer miss, gave me a job when I needed it. Ell elp you too as long as you work foe him well."

"Well I plan on it…and Sebastian?"

"he is an amazin man e is. Girls ten to like im too. You will learn a lot from a man like sebastian. I hear you're his new assistant."

"Sort of." I replied "head housekeeper…also the Earl's teacher."

"Guess even Sebastian has his limits." Bard laughed out loud.

An hour later I saw a large house in the distance "is that it?"

"Yes miss."

It seemed dark, gloomy, almost unbearable for joyful eyes, but I was always willing to make a place like this home. As the carriage pulled up outside of the manor, a tall dark haired man stood before me, he held a kind smile. If I was the kind to be attracted to looks…well I would find him hot as hell. Bard opened the door for me and I stepped out "Miss celinia darling. I presume."

"You must be Sebastian. Nice to finally meet you."

He took my hand and kissed it, causing me to be uncomfortable. "I have your letter, and all the things you required of me."

"Wonderful. I will have bard take everything to your room. Let me show you around the manor. And you can meet the young master as well."

I followed behind him attentively by each step. He was graceful, I could see that right off the bat. "How long have you worked for Phantomhive?" I asked

"Two years."

I had heard about the death of the late earl, Vincent, it was a tragedy for sure. The fact that only the young boy, Ciel, had survived was a true miracle….if you believe in them. There was something about Sebastian that I couldn't put my finger on. "Before you meet the young master, I should explain what your duties will be." We walked into a small office whre an old man sat in the corner with a cup of tea in his hands "This is Tanaka, he is retired now, but we keep him here, you will find that he is a wonderful old man. If you have any questions and I am not around, feel free to ask him."

I nodded and he pulled out a chair for me. I sat gently. "I understand that you need some help around her." I replied as he sat down in front of me.

"Yes, it would seem that the lessons of the young lessons would be more than what I am able to handle at the moment, I think it would be better if someone with more expertise do it."

I nodded "And you wanted a housekeeper as well." I said

He returned the nod to me "You seem to be the only one that might be on level of intelligence when it comes to the Young master."

Before he could get the rest of his words out…a loud _crash_ echoed through the hallway. Both of us stood up at the same time as three people rushed into the room. Bard first, next a small blode boy, and a red headed maid. "Well. I thought you three might be around here somewhere. Come here. lets meet the newest recruit."

He stood at my side "Celenia, this is Mei Rin, Finian and of course you know Bard."

I bowed to them slightly "Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you miss." Mey rin said with a gentle but embarrassed smile. I nodded to her "Nice to meet you as well. I hope I am not intruding by taking such a high roll so quickly."

"Don't be silly, it will be nice to have another one of my rank to help me keep these three in line." Sebastian said, glaring at the three slightly.

"We're sorry Sebastian." Finnian said

I smiled slightly, suddenly a bell rang next to the desk "Oh, wonderful timing, it would seem that the young master is in need of something." Sebastian looked at the three "You may go back to your duties for now, I don't believe that I will be needing you at the moment."

They left the room quickly and Sebastian bowed to me "Now, if you'll follow me, I will take you to the young master."

I stepped behind him and began following him down the hallway and up the stairs "The young master will try to bully you into studies, you must be firm with him. I suppose at fourteen years old they think they know everything."

I didn't reply, instead, I just followed him silently. In a small office room, a young boy with an eyepatch over his eyes looked up. My breath caught at the sapphire blue eye that glared back at me. He was a hard looking boy. "Sebastian, I am hungry, get me a scone."

"You don't want to ruin your appetite young master." He pointed to me "This is your new tutor, Miss Celenia Darling. She will be teaching you in Latin, Grammar, Mathematics, Music, and Dance."

The young boy glared at me slightly "You think need a new tutor?"

"I also need some help around the house. I cannot be two places at once."

Ciel didn't seem to question "Fine. Her first lesson, have her make some tea."

Sebastian gave a slight sigh "Alright. Let me take you to the kitchen and I will show you where everything is."

I curtsied to the young Earl and took my leave. Sebastian sighed "I hope you're ready for this madam…It is about to be a little busy around here."

"I am willing."


End file.
